


Trying to sleep

by keitolino



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen is trying to sleep, but due to unexpected events he is forced to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.
> 
> Thanks for hüliq for beta-ing<3 Gifted to b-cyan because she requested TakaChii :)

Takaki cuddled closer to Chinen and wrapped his arms around him from behind. „Chinen, I am freezing...“, he mumbled and buried his face into the younger one's neck and hair. He breathed in his very personal scent and smiled. The younger one, however, wasn't too positive about Takaki clinging to him like that. “Yuya, back off–“ 

The older one didn't even think of obeying Chinen and continued snuggling to him tightly. “Chinen, it's so cold in here. They probably don't even have any heating...”, he complained. “It's so cold, I think my nose is freezing off.” To show how much colder than usual his nose became, he poked it into Chinen's neck. “So cold–“

Chinen rolled his eyes – gladly enough Takaki couldn't see this in the dark – and tried to escape from Takaki's hug. He didn't succeed; and sighed. “Then, what should I do?” Chinen was half-asleep already. He had his eyes closed and calmly breathed. Takaki's warmth embraced him more and more from behind. “Yuya, come on. Let me sleep.”

Takaki continued whining and started to fondle Chinen's ear. “If you would just hug me–“ The little prince shook his head. “Yuya, if you don't stop right now, I will throw you out.” Slowly Chinen was getting annoyed. He saved his ear from being eaten by Takaki. “Chii-chan, please–“

The younger boy took a deep breath and tried to stay as calm as possible, which didn't really work out – the moment Takaki shoved his hands underneath his shirt, Chinen rolled over. “What are you doing – I told you to stop!”, he scolded his friend. As Chinen looked into Takaki's puppy-eyes, he gave in. A deep sigh; another round of rolling his eyes and he finally hugged Takaki back.

Takaki, acting like he was a little boy, magically fell asleep after Chinen wrapped his short arms around him.

 

Morning came. The rising sun was shining into the stable they were staying at. The married couple from the night before, that decided to give them shelter for some nights, only had this sleeping place available. It was comfortable; they had a huge room for themselves. The smell in the room was countryish; with hay and food for the chickens in one side of the room. 

Chinen opened his eyes after he felt the sunshines tickling his nose. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his small body, groaned a bit as his stretching hit the right spot of his body. Just then, he noticed that he was alone. “Yuya?” He couldn't see Takaki anywhere close to him, and hence decided to stand up and have a shower. 

After the little boy got himself ready for the new day, he stepped outside into the yard and for the first time since their arrival, he saw the scenery in daylight. There were many animals; sheep, chickens, dogs – there even was a lama! Chinen wasn't used to animals at all; let alone farm animals. “Yuya?”, he asked again and walked around the yard.

Finally he found his companion on this trip. Takaki was on the willow; combing a horse's mane. The married couple was standing next to him. All of them looked happily; Chinen figured they must be talking to each other. “He can't even speak English, how are they communicating?”, Chinen thought to himself and started to walk up towards them.

“Bon jour–“, he greeted them. Takaki happily stroked the horse's neck and rubbed his cheek to its face. “Chinen, finally you're awake – look what I found. It's Keito.” Chinen laughed out loud. “You're right. You're combing Keito!”, he answered and they laughed together. 

Because they didn't have a lot of money left; and the married couple didn't really want to take money from them, they decided to use their help in exchange for a bed and breakfast. The husband showed Chinen and Takaki how to transport the hay from the stable to the animals, while the wife was observing from a distance. 

Takaki worked hard to help the husband. Chinen, however, wasn't that excited about the farm life. The chickens were walking next to him; the sheep were tackling him, and Chinen was panicking. He squealed everytime an animal got closer. “I've had enough!” Takaki looked over his shoulder and chuckled a bit. 

Chinen was really cute when he was squealing in fear because a sheep was eating; or when a chicken had started to run after him. He was ridiculously cute, Takaki thought, and sneaked a picture of escaping Chinen. 

The younger one decided that maybe the work the wife was doing would be easier. 

 

It was already late at night when Chinen came back from the washing place and found a sleeping Takaki on their bed. He stretched his arms and legs away from his body. His face was resting on the pillows, and he was listening to his iPod. 

“Yuya, get off my bed–“, Chinen started complaining but immediately stopped again as he saw the peaceful look on Takaki's face. His mouth was a bit opened, hair strands where hanging into his idol face – and Chinen caught himself feeling his heart jumping. He gazed at Takaki's back, and soon found the little piece of skin that was showing where the t-shirt slipped. The older one wore black shorts.

“Yuya–“, he whispered and sat down to his left side. Takaki occupied the whole sleeping space and it was really hard to lie down next to him without waking him up. He looked very deep asleep though; so Chinen slowly pushed him a bit to the right. He then lay down next to him, cuddled into his only one blanket and looked at his companion again. 

Chinen was very interested in how his lips would taste; as he gazed onto his half opened mouth. A quiet Takaki next to him was really pleasant for him to look at; there was no annoying “I can't sleep” or “It's so cold” or “I am hungry”. Chinen enjoyed the silence and his view a lot. 

Usually he would push Takaki away when he tried to get closer to him, but now it was Chinen who tried to get closer. He felt his heart jumping, and the heat building up inside him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Takaki's lips; and he could barely resist touching him. There was no noise, no voice, no ever so tiny sound inside the stable – it was so silent Chinen could even hear what Takaki was listening to. 

I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep. The younger one listened closely to the song as he continued staring at Takaki's sexy body lying next to him. The moon was shining down onto them; showing Takaki's silhouette perfectly well even after Chinen turned the lights off. “Yuya–“, he said a bit louder but didn't get an answer, and hence figured he must really be asleep. Takaki didn't hear a thing.

Slowly, Chinen slid his hand under his own shirt, stroking his chest. He bit his bottom lip. In his thoughts, he only saw Takaki. For the first time Chinen wished that Takaki would be awake, touching him where he was touching himself right now; but he figured it was better this way. Chinen fondled his own nipples; pinched them a bit. 

“Ngh–“ A pleasant moan rolled over Chinen's lips. He embraced his hard part between his legs with one hand; still caressing his nipples with the other. With as little movements as possible, he tried to get rid of his pants; pushing them down to his knees. Looking at Takaki like that drove him crazy; especially while he was touching himself.

Takaki didn't move at all. He was hard asleep and moreover listening to music; not one out of Chinen's little gasps and moans reached his ear. 

The younger one moved his hand up and down; pumping his hard length just as hard as he liked it. He rubbed the tip of it; started to thrust rhythmically into his hand. “Unngh– Yuyan–“, he moaned. Chinen contorted his face in a pleasant way, not taking his eyes off of Takaki yet. Every inch of skin that Takaki's shirt and shorts were showing were burned into his mind, only driving him wilder and faster to move. 

Chinen then wetted his hand for a smoother movement on his throbbing member, using saliva. He tore his hair and bit his lips again, as the trembling heat overcame him. Chinen gasped for air, took a hold of his shaft and continued jerking himself off. The movements became much smoother and at the same time stronger and faster. He moaned, groaned; but also tried to stay as silent as possible. For as much as he wanted to kiss Takaki; he resisted. Just looking at him like that was enough – enough for tonight.

He rocked his hand and arched his back; as the warm liquid disgorged inside and all over his hand. Visualizing that Takaki would do all these things to him got his mind blacked out. “Yuyan–“, he murmured as he clenched his teeth and blinked in fulfillment. His body relaxed quickly after he came; all the tension from before was gone. 

The little body, still a bit trembling, cuddled a bit closer to Takaki and closed his eyes. “Good night.”, he whispered and buried himself underneath his blanket.

 

The next morning, it was Chinen who left their sleeping room earlier than Takaki. He was outside preparing for breakfast as Takaki joined them. His hair was tousled a bit. Obviously he didn't comb it, but he also didn't look like he cared. After all, he was on holidays – there was no need for him to act like an idol this far away from Japan.

“Chinen, I was looking for you. I thought you already departed without me!”, the sunny boy joked as he got closer to the three of them. Chinen chuckled a bit, but couldn't look into his eyes at all. “Finally you're here, now we can eat!”, he answered instead and tried to appear as calm and grounded as possible. 

While in reality, Takaki's was able to sweep him off his feet with his presence alone.

After they finished the breakfast, it was time to help out with work again. Takaki was really motivated to feed the cows today, as he already learned how to do it yesterday. While Chinen didn't even think of trying it again, the older one finished feeding the whole stable of cows within 2 hours. In the meantime, Chinen was looking for eggs from the chicken together with the wife.

 

As the darkness set in, the two Japanese boys let themselves fall down on their bed. “I am so exhausted–“, Takaki sighed and stretched his body. He moaned pleasantly while doing so; pushing Chinen a bit aside. “I need more space, boy, I am huge–“, he noted and continued stretching. Chinen rolled his eyes and moved a bit further away from the sunny boy.

But he couldn't help looking; he noticed, just when Takaki stretched himself, his shirt would move slightly higher on his waist. Chinen bit his lip and gazed at Takaki's happy trail, trying to sneak a peek of more visible skin. Quickly he turned his head away as he noticed Takaki side-eyeing him. “What are you looking at?”, the older one asked.

“It's nothing. You take up all the space, that's all.” Chinen twirled his tiny body around and gave Takaki the cold shoulder. Trying to calm down and hide his excitement, he stared at the notebook in his lap. “Can't you use the bed like every other normal human?”, Chinen complained. The sunny boy chuckled.

Chinen twitched as he felt Takaki's breath on his neck behind him. He tried to escape his hug as he wrapped his arms around Chinen from behind. “Don't touch me.” Soon after, he found Takaki's lips nuzzling his neck, kissing up to his ears and whispering nonchalantly into it. “You were looking at my crotch–“

Takaki's hands found their way underneath Chinen's shirt, stroking up his sides until he grabbed his chest, tickled his nipples and gently stroked them. “Yuya, stop it–“, Chinen whispered and still tried to escape Takaki's hug. However, he couldn't put on an act – he could neither lie to himself nor to Takaki. He enjoyed Takaki's touch way too much, and his body was a traitor too – quickly reacting to Takaki's gentle fingers. 

Just a moment later, Chinen was lying underneath Takaki. All his complaints, all his attempts to stop Takaki from moving closer and most of all touching him, were gone. Instead he was begging for more; his eyes were glued to Takaki. “Love me, please–“, he gasped and tore Takaki's hair gently. Chinen tilted his head, stretched his neck. 

The younger one let himself fall completely into Takaki's warmth. Takaki gladly welcomed Chinen's relaxation, taking off his clothes and caressing even the tiniest portion of his body. He enjoyed Chinen's tiny gasps for air with a low voice. “We only have one blanket, I am sure this will warm us up–“

Chinen thought about the last night, about how he touched himself while gazing at the sleeping Takaki. He got goosebumps all over his body. This time it wasn't his own touch – this time it was Takaki touching him, touching him where he wanted him to touch him. He forgot about the annoyance from the first day; he forgot about how distant he tried to be. After all he noticed that he couldn't ignore Takaki, moreover his feelings any longer.

Chinen gave in to his lust and emotions; arched his back in reaction to Takaki's lips on his member. He stroked through his hair, enjoying every second of it. “It feels really good–“, he whispered, interrupting his moaning himself. Takaki's chuckled silently and continued pleasing him. 

One finger; two. Takaki gently pushed the from saliva-wetted fingers into Chinen, preparing him softly. Looking at Chinen cringing in lust, the impatient Takaki got nervous. His heart was throbbing as much as another part of his body; but yet he didn't waste a second to enjoy Chinen's body like this. 

Indeed Takaki's words became reality. Not only did it become warm; it became very hot inside the stable. The usually freezing Takaki was soon full of little sparkles of sweat, his wet strands of hair were sticking to his face. “Yuyan please, love me – do it now or never!”, Chinen whispered and wrapped his arms around Takaki.

Takaki thought it was really cute how Chinen talked to him; it didn't have a dirty touch to it at all. Everything Chinen said was purely beautiful, innocent; it drove him crazy nevertheless. “We have no need to hurry, Chii-chan–“, he whispered onto his lips and stole them for a long and passionate kiss. 

He felt Chinen's trembling body underneath him; he felt their hard members rubbing on each other; he felt his hot skin. Gently he placed Chinen in front of him; lifting his butt and placing his legs around his waist. The younger one was very lively, complaining silently for Takaki to go on faster. All his complaints were gone the moment he felt the tip of Takaki's member at his entrance – pushing in gently, slowly.

Chinen leaned back into the pillows, closed his eyes and let out a deep moan. His body was tensed; but slowly relaxed as he adjusted to Takaki's size. It felt incredibly good – he got filled completely. Chinen rested his hands in Takaki's neck, pulling him closer and catching him in a never ending kiss attack. 

Their moans melted together into a deep, passionate kiss; their movements adjusted to each other rhythmically. Chinen's trembling body, his gasps for air and his begging look aroused Takaki in so many ways. For a moment Chinen actually felt sorry for being ignorant and distant to Takaki the nights before. “I love you–“

Neither of them lasted for long; but still managed to come together. Their bodies stuck to each other wet from sweat, even so they kept hugging each other and cuddling for a long time afterwards. “Oh, about earlier...”, Takaki whispered and kissed his ear. “Did yo say you love me?” He grinned.  
,  
“Never would I say such a thing.”, Chinen twirled around, hiding himself underneath the blankets. The older one chuckled and poked Chinen's butt from behind. “I.. love you too.” Then, Takaki left the room for the toilet shortly. 

He brought back wet tissues and a glass of water for both of them. “Here, I got some refreshments!”, he happily spilled the whole glass of water onto Chinen after he tripped over his boxers.

“Yuya–!!!“ Chinen rose from the bed and breathed in deeply; just about to start nagging at him, he felt Takaki's lips sealing his own. He gladly joined the kiss; wrapping his arms around his neck and forgiving him quietly. 

 

“Chii-chan, I'm so cold–“ Takaki nuzzled into his neck, burying his nose inside Chinen's hair. “Hug me–“ Chinen looked over his shoulders, tried to catch a glimpse of Takaki's face – and as he did the nights before, looked into his puppy-eyes. “Yuya, get your hands off of me.” He rolled his eyes. “Let me sleep, I'm worn out.”

A theatrical sob from behind made him sigh and push his hands onto his ears. He was back – annoying Takaki was back. And even so; deep down inside him, Chinen was happy. His heart was jumping, and he couldn't help but smile. 

He then turned around and hugged his companion; his best friend – and now also boyfriend – placing a short and sweet kiss on the tip of his frozen nose. Happy to have succeeded in making Chinen hug him, Takaki rubbed his nose onto his cheek – just like he did with Keito the horse yesterday – and smiled happily. “Good night!”


End file.
